


Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: So you wanna be a pornstar? [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bruises, Daddy Kink, Did I miss any - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Love Bites, Luke is sweet as fuck, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Spit As Lube, not really - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has never been good with talking about his problems, he'd much rather be fucked instead. So when his brother brings up something from the past, Luke knows just what to do to keep his mind off of it.</p>
<p>The one where Luke fucks Ashton as hard and as rough as he wants because Ashton is into that kind of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long.

"Hey, Ash! Guess who just became a pornstar," Michael smiled big throwing his arms in the air and messing up his red hair. 

Ashton didn't glance at him and continued to look at his laptop. The redhead frown and moved around the desk to rest his head on his shoulder. 

"What are you doing," he asked. 

"Checking Naughty Boys to see if anything has changed." 

"You're supposed to be congratulating me on finally becoming a pornstar. Thank you for getting me here." 

"Yeah, don't mention it. Seriously, don't. Luke will get weird if he knows you and I are friends." 

"Fine. My lips are sealed. Ooh, who's the cute blond," Michael asked leaning closer and throwing his arms around Ashton. 

"Harry's boyfriend."

"Your brother's boyfriend?" 

"Yeah. He uh...he used to be my best friend. I told him everything and then one day I saw him...with Harry."

"Isn't Harry like a lot older than him?" 

"Yeah, he's older than him by about four years I think." 

"How long have they been together?" 

"Since he was fourteen maybe. I don't know. I caught them when he was sixteen. They'd been hanging out since he was fourteen so I assume that they were...doing that." 

"Are you upset because Harry ended up with Niall?" 

"No! I never thought of Niall like that. Niall's like my brother. It's too weird." 

"I'd fuck him," he said looking at the screen. 

"You'd fuck any guy and you're a virgin." 

"Was a virgin. Luke fucked me." 

"No way. I don't believe it. You hadn't even had your first kiss." 

"Luke kissed me." 

"Is there anything he hasn't done?" 

"Hmm, cuddle me afterwards? But you know I'm not one to get all cutesy like that. I like Luke, he's fun. Do you think he'd fuck me again?" 

"I don't know." 

"Does he do romance?" 

"No. Luke's never one to do romantic things. He doesn't like being tied down. He's always been more interested in guys holding his cock instead of his hand." 

"Hmm, I like it. I bet I can get him to sleep with me again."

"I doubt that, but whatever you say." 

The door opened and Luke came in the room.

"Michael, I see you've met your boss." 

"Yep, he's very nice to me. Thanks for meeting with me, Mr. Irwin," he smiled walking away from Ashton and to the door, "and thank you for meeting with me, Luke." 

The door closed leaving the two friends alone. 

"What was that about," Luke asked adjusting himself in his pants. 

"Nothing, just setting up a few days when he can come in and make some cash." 

"You're upset. What's wrong?" 

"Harry's boyfriend is a pornstar now." 

"What?"

"Yeah." 

"Call him," Luke said, "call Harry." 

"No, I don't want to talk with him." 

"Call him," Luke said again. 

Ashton nodded and picked up the phone dialing Harry's number. The man on the other end picked up almost instantly. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Harry," he sighed. 

"Oh hi, Ash! I wasn't expecting a call from you. What's up, little brother?" 

"I was just wondering how Niall feels about being a pornstar." 

"He loves it."

"How did you convince him?" 

"I didn't." 

"Let me guess, you promised him something. Hmm, a new car? No, Niall doesn't like to drive. A new house? No, you've already got two. Something he wants." 

"I didn't promise him anything." 

Luke pointed to his finger and Ashton smiled, "you promised him a ring, didn't you?" 

Harry sighed.

"Oh Hazza, I never thought I'd see the day you got married. I figured you were just fucking around with him because he's only been had by you. So what color bands? Silver or gold? Platinum maybe?" 

"Fuck you." 

"Aww, don't be mean, Hazza. Be nice to me, I'm your brother." 

"I saw that you got a new pornstar. Is he even legal?"

"Same age as your boyfriend. But don't worry, we at least made sure he was legal before anyone fucked him." 

"Niall is different," Harry states, "he's not a kid." 

"No, because when he was a kid he was just a secret no one could know about. How did you manage to convince him to stay quiet? Did you promise all those things you promised all the others? We both know Niall wasn't your first."

"Don't. I don't want to get into that, okay? How about we talk about that one boy you're still madly in love with. You know the one, he always liked your friends but never liked you." 

"Shut up," Ashton muttered. 

"I don't even think he knows your name. Are you still in love with him? I could give you his number. You aren't that dorky little kid next door now, Ash. You ditched the braces, the haircut, the gross overall look, and even got contacts. Do you think he even remembers your name? Tell me, do you think he even knew it at all?" 

"Fuck you," Ashton said. 

"What's wrong, Ash? Did I bring up something that made you upset?"

"I have to go," he said. 

"Aw, come on, I'll be nice. Let's talk about something else. How about the story of how you lost your virginity. What was his name again?" 

"Shut up." 

"Come on, you know who I'm talking about. The one who called you by my name while he fucked y-"

Ashton hung up before taking a deep breath.

"Why do you let him do you like that," Luke asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to get my mind off of everything. Do you want to have sex on my desk?" 

"Why don't we just talk?" 

"Talking isn't my thing. Sex is my thing, now will you please fuck me?" 

"Sex with people who need to get their mind off things isn't my thing. Now talk to me." 

"I don't want to talk. Just take your pants off. I need something to get my mind off everything."

"Only if you call me daddy," Luke smiled raising his eyebrows for a second. 

"How about you just fuck me and you can pretend I'm whoever you want." 

"Come on, I'm kidding." 

Ashton sighed before walking to his window and looking outside at the city. 

"Talk to me, Ash."

He turned looking at look, "I could give you a blowjob." 

"No, talk." 

Ashton began pulling at his own shirt before taking it off and tossing it to the side. 

"I'll eat your ass," he said biting his lip.

"Ashton, this isn't a healthy way to deal with your problems." 

"Just touch me," he said. 

"Ash," he said in a more serious tone. 

"I'll beg if it turns you on." 

"Just talk to me." 

"Please," he said going for a softer baby voice. 

"I'm not going to fuck you," Luke said.

Ashton eased off his pants letting them drop around his ankles along with his underwear. 

"Pretty please," he said pouting. 

"Stop." 

"I'll be so good for you," he said moving closer to kiss at his neck, "I'll even call you daddy." 

"Ash," he said softly. 

Ashton smiled rubbing him through his jeans, "mmm, say my name like that again, daddy." 

"Ash," he said again. 

"You're already hard." 

"Bend over the fucking desk," he said almost growling. 

Ashton didn't waste time and quickly bent over. 

"You want me to fuck you till you forget your problems then I'll do it but I'm not going to be gentle." 

"I don't like gentle, daddy. I want it hard," he said. 

"Fuck, I hate it when you talk like that," Luke said unzipping his pants. 

"You hate me, daddy?" 

"Fucking hate you so much," he said spitting on his fingers and coating his cock.

He pushed his cock in Ashton slow. Ashton groaned and let out a small sigh when Luke was fully inside him. He smiled, "are you going to fuck me, daddy?" 

"Shut up," Luke said gripping his hair. 

"Fuck! Pull my hair," he said.

Luke pulled his hair back and began fucking him at a medium pace skipping the whole slow start. Ashton moaned gripping the desk. 

"You like it like this," he asked him. 

"Yes," he moaned. 

"You don't like it slow?" 

"No. Want it rough, daddy. Want it hard," he said.

Luke pulled his hair hard causing him to moan, "like it when I pull your hair?" 

"Yes!" 

"If I pull it again are you going to be goo for daddy?" 

"Yes," he breathed, "I'll be so good." 

"You better be, I don't want to have to punish you," he said delivering a rough smack to Ashton's ass. 

Ashton bit his lip holding back a squeal of excitement, "punish me, daddy!" 

Luke pulls him up by his hair so that his back is pressed against Luke. He moves to Ashton's ear, "such good little slut." 

Luke's teeth bit his skin hard making him groan and bite his lip. Luke was rough. He knew how Ashton was. How he'd never talk about his problems and the only way he dealt with them was writing scripts and having someone fuck him hard. He didn't want gentle. He never wanted to feel like he was being loved. He wanted to feel dirty. He loved the roughness and the biting and the hair pulling. He loved being fucked like a cheap whore. Something about it got him off which was something gentle sex could never do. 

"Tell me, daddy." 

"What? That you're a good little slut?" 

"Yes!" 

"If I tell you that you're a good little slut will you shut up." 

"Mhmm, I promise." 

"Good, I'm so sick of your voice. But I'm not sick of your body. You definitely know what you're doing, you're such a good little slut," he said. 

Ashton smiled and Luke pushed him back down against the desk, "I love it when you talk to me like this." 

Luke pulled his hair again making him moan.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," he said slamming into him hard. 

Ashton moaned and that's when Luke lets go of his hair and leans over him so he can put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't wanna get too loud now, do we? I can't imagine what your employees would think if they saw me fucking their boss like my job depended on it." 

"Luke," he said against his hand. 

Luke pulled his hand away, "what is it, baby?" 

"Y-You locked the door didn't you," he asked. 

"What if I didn't? You scared someone might catch us?" 

Ashton stared at the door, his eyes are wide. 

"You worried someone's going to see you like this?" 

He let out a low moan when Luke's cock reached the spot he used to try so desperately to reach when he was alone. 

"W-What if someone catches us?" 

"So what? Don't you want that anyway. Don't you want someone to walk in and see you bent over the desk? So hott, so dirty..." 

He pulled Ashton up off the desk letting him hold onto the edge while his hand slipped around him and began stroking him slow. 

"You want it, don't you?" 

"Yes," he nodded, "I want someone to see us." 

"You want them to see you like this taking it like the dirty little slut you are?" 

"Yes," he moaned louder.

Luke sucked certain places on his neck leaving big red marks that would eventually turn into bruises over time. 

"Watch the door," Luke told him as he bit down on his shoulder before running his tongue over each mark. 

Luke's hand sped up its pace. Ashton's moans got a little louder and Luke kept his hand on his hip while the other was on the brunette working him. His thumb teased over the slit that had already began leaking pre-cum. Ashton's thighs began stiffening and Luke quickly reached up and covered his mouth letting him moan loudly into his hand while he came. Ashton tightened around him causing him to cum hard and let the thick white fluid paint his walls. Luke let out a groan right in Ashton's ear when he came before resting his head on his shoulder and letting go of Ashton's mouth. He continued to jerk him off until the brunette sighed and relaxed. 

"Better," Luke asked. 

"Yes," he breathed. 

Luke pulled out of him and adjusted himself before zipping up his pants. 

"Good. Now listen to me. I fucked you just the way you like so now you have to talk." 

"I don't want to talk." 

"I didn't want to pretend I hate you when I fuck you, but I did. Now listen to my advice." 

"Fine, what should I do?"

"Use your script. The one you've been working on for months. I've read over it and it's sure to win the award this year. Use it and you'll beat Naughty Boys this year." 

"Luke, it's not even a great script." 

"It's perfect. It's cute and I like it. Use it."

"Fine, but how can I be sure Harry doesn't have something better?" 

"As long as you've got about five or six different scenes picked out you're sure to get it. Harry will be too distracted with coming up with something better." 

"And if he's not," Ashton asked frowning. 

"If he's not distracted with writing to focus on your scenes then just call in his favorite distraction." 

"You don't mean-" 

"Call in Boobear, you know how Harry can get when he's around." 

"No! Look, I want to win and I know Harry pisses me off sometimes but that would be going too far." 

"I'll call." 

"No! Luke, please don't call him. Promise me you wont do it." 

"Alright, fine. But you'd better use that script you wrote. It's fantastic and you're guaranteed to win first prize with it." 

"Deal," he said. 

"Hey, you're okay right?" 

"What do you mean," Ashton asked. 

He was back in front of Ashton now, "I mean with everything we just did. You know I didn't mean that stuff, right?" 

"Yeah, I know." 

"And you're okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" 

"No," he said. 

"Alright," he sighed before leaning in and kissing his forehead, "if you need anything just let me know. I'll get it. Whatever it is." 

"Okay," he said pulling on his clothes. 

"Take care of yourself, Ash." 

"I will," he smiled, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'll try to do most of the kinks in this series. But I really hope you guys enjoy this. If you want to see a particular pairing just ask. I'll see if it's possible. If you have any questions about anything just ask.


End file.
